Os bonus (for XxMiharu): Réflexions
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Sept ans après son enlèvement, Asch n'a plus rien: ni nom, ni famille, ni maison, ni histoire,... Il n'est plus qu'un souvenir dont lui seul connait le secret et la vérité. Car malgré ce replica qui a pris sa place, Asch est persuadé d'une chose: il est le seul et l'unique Luke fon Fabre. Mais alors, pourquoi se sent-il si incomplet, si vide? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à se convaincre?


Coucou les gens! :D Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai bien avancé pendant mes vacances (d'ailleurs je vais ralentir le rythme de publication sinon je n'aurai plus rien à vous faire lire avant longtemps D: ) et j'ai même réussi à terminer l'OS bonus remporté par XxMiharu ;)

Elle m'avait demandé d'écrire sur "Tales of the Abyss" avec les personnages de Asch et Luke, donc voilà ;)

J'espère que vous plaira, surtout à toi, chat ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Asch marchait dans les couloirs lumineux d'une énorme demeure. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et posa délicatement, distraitement, la paume de sa main sur le mur, l'effleurant légèrement, comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne s'évanouisse soudain: c'est étrange… Il avait l'impression de connaitre cette maison…

Ces lustres superbes, ces murs d'un blanc immaculé, ces longues moquettes resplendissantes de rouge, ces escaliers de marbre,… Asch déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée: oui, il reconnaissait ces tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Il reconnaissait cet endroit:

-Je suis à la maison…

Murmura-t-il doucement, comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence si léger qui règne dans la demeure. Pas un silence lourd et oppressant comme on pourrait le croire, non, un silence doux, calme, paisible, à l'image de la maison même.

Asch esquissa un sourire ému: sept ans, cela faisait sept ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez lui. Sept ans qu'il avait été enlevé et qu'un replica avait été créé.  
Sept ans que son ombre lui avait tout pris.

Sa famille, sa maison, son histoire, ses amis, sa fiancée,… Tout. Jusqu'à son nom.

Il serra le poing, si fort que ses articulations craquèrent douloureusement: il le haïssait. Lui et le fait que personne ne se rende compte que ce n'était pas lui.

Comment ses propres parents avaient-ils pu croire un seul instant que ce replica était le véritable Luke? Comment Guy pouvait-il le considérer comme l'original? Comment Natalia ne se rendait-elle compte de rien?

Une grimace de rage déforma son visage et ses yeux verts s'obscurcirent: oh oui, il le haïssait. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler par son prénom.  
Par son propre prénom, celui qu'il avait dû abandonner derrière lui.

Asch ferma les yeux un court instant, inspira profondément, soupira… Rester calme, respirer,…

Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici. Il ne se souvenait même pas y être entré. Son premier souvenir conscient remontait à moins de deux minutes, lorsqu'il avait commencé à avancer dans le long couloir de l'entrée.

Asch plissa les yeux: là, à l'autre bout du couloir, il y avait une grande porte fenêtre qui menait au jardin, il s'en souvenait. Avançant prudemment et se rapprochant lentement de la porte vitrée, il se rendit compte que des paroles et des rires cristallins lui parvenaient. Lointains, mais certains. Joyeux et pleins de vie.

Son regard s'illumina et il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il reconnut la voix d'une jeune femme:

-Mère…

Souffla-t-il doucement. Il accéléra le pas, sentant son coeur battre légèrement plus vite dans sa poitrine, le sang pulser à ses oreilles, son sourire s'élargir: il voulait voir sa mère. Il voulait qu'elle le voie et le reconnaisse avec un sourire lumineux. Qu'elle le serre dans ses bras. Il voulait entendre son coeur battre contre son oreille, sentir son odeur si douce de vanille, sentir sa main si douce caresser ses cheveux comme lorsqu'il était enfant,…

-Luke!

Elle l'appelait! Sa mère l'appelait! Elle savait qu'il était là! Elle savait qu'il était revenu et qu'il était le véritable Luke!

Asch se mit à trottiner:

-Mère!

-Viens-vite!

Des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux, Asch ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il passait devant un miroir. Ni que ses cheveux lui arrivaient à peine aux épaules, noués en queue de cheval. Ni qu'il était redevenu un enfant plein de vie:

-Mère!

Même sa voix était celle qu'il avait en étant enfant, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il voulait juste voir sa mère et se blottir contre elle. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, résonnait dans ses tympans, et une boule d'émotion l'empêchait de parler normalement.

Enfin, enfin, après toutes ces souffrances, ces abandons et ces oublis, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Enfin, il était de retour à la maison.

Asch, Luke, s'apprêta à franchir la porte vitrée grande ouverte, les rideaux pourpres secoués par un léger vent chaud:

-Mè-…

Son cri ravi mourut sur ses lèvres tandis que son sourire se figeait petit à petit et qu'un coup de vent plus violent secouait ses cheveux: ses parents étaient dans le jardin. Son père était debout, et sa mère était accroupie, tous les deux dos à lui.

Guy était là aussi, il marchait quelque pas derrière un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges orangés, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Asch écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et souffla:

-Non…

Le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, le visage lumineux, un rire cristallin s'échappant de ses lèvres. La jeune femme éclata d'un rire joyeux:

-C'est magnifique: tu marches!

-Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'inquiéter.

Sourit son père en ébouriffant délicatement les cheveux de l'enfant.

Asch avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Le petit garçon riait, se serrait contre sa mère, les yeux fermés et le visage resplendissant.

Asch porta la main à sa poitrine douloureuse.

Le garçon cessa de rire et, lentement, se tourna vers lui en ouvrant les yeux. Croisa son regard.  
L'empêcha de se détourner en plongeant dans ses yeux, comme si lui seul savait qu'il était là.

Asch haleta et recula d'un pas:

-Non…

Les yeux verts du garçon emprisonnèrent les siens et lorsque ses lèvres bougèrent, malgré la distance qui les séparait, il entendit distinctement sa voix:

-Ta place n'est pas ici, Asch le Sanguinaire.

-Non…

-Tu n'es personne.

Asch sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il pressa les mains sur son crâne en poussant un hurlement:

-Arrête! Tais-toi!

-Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un souvenir.

-C'est faux! Je suis… (Il haleta et il se détourna) Je suis Luke fon Fabre!

Et comme Asch s'éloignait en courant, Luke esquissa un sourire:

-Tu n'es personne, car je suis toi, et tu es moi.

Mais Asch ne l'entendit pas: le souffle court, la poitrine douloureuse et la gorge sèche, il courait aussi vite que possible. Il avait peur, il voulait fuir loin d'ici, trouver sa mère, pleurer peut-être.  
Ses jambes lui hurlèrent de s'arrêter, le supplièrent de ralentir.

Asch s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, les yeux exorbités sous le coup de la peur: l'ambiance de la maison avait changé. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait du mal à respirer, que l'air était devenu oppressant et toxique, que chaque pas qu'il faisait l'éloignait encore et toujours de la porte qu'il cherchait à atteindre.

Il s'appuya à une colonne de marbre, la main tremblante, les jambes flageolantes, le front trempé de sueur, et il haleta:

-Je dois rêver…

-En es-tu vraiment sûr, Asch le Sanguinaire?

Asch sursauta et se retourna vivement, portant la main à son épée qui…  
Il pâlit: le couloir avait disparu derrière lui.

Il était désormais dans une immense bibliothèque aux étagères aussi hautes que des maisons. Asch leva la tête, la bouche entrouverte:

-Je rêve… Il n'y a pas d'autre explication poss-…

-En es-tu vraiment sûr, Asch?

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, le souffle court:

-Toi!

Luke referma délicatement le livre qu'il tenait en main et lui adressa un regard moqueur, sans faire mine de parler, de dire quoi que ce soit:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-C'est à moi de te poser la question: c'est toi qui es chez moi.

Asch posa la main sur sa poitrine et fit un pas en avant:

-Je suis chez moi! C'est toi qui n'as rien à faire ici!

Luke poussa un petit soupir rieur et ferma les yeux un court instant:

-Je vois que tu ne comprends toujours pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre! Tu m'as tout pris! Tu m'as tout volé! Mon nom, ma famille, mon histoire, et même…

Il se tut: Luke venait de lui tendre son livre, sans une once de malveillance. Simplement comme s'il voulait lui donner:

-Qu'est-ce que-?

-Tu m'en lirais un passage?

Asch cligna des yeux:

-Pardon?

-Ca ne prendra pas longtemps.

Le jeune homme hésita légèrement puis, hésitant, se saisit du livre: qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Pourquoi avait-il cette soudaine envie de…  
Il écarquilla les yeux: là, sur la couverture…

C'était…

Il releva la tête:

-Pourquoi est-ce que mon nom est sur la couver-…

Son cri mourut sur ses lèvres: Luke avait disparu, envolé, évaporé. Haletant, Asch se retourna, cherchant un endroit où son replica aurait pu se cacher… Mais il n'était nulle part. Il était de nouveau seul. Seul dans cette bibliothèque avec en main un livre dont le titre n'était autre que son propre nom.

Asch déglutit difficilement et ouvrit lentement le livre, au hasard: que pouvait bien raconter l'histoire de ce bouquin? La sienne? Son passé? Son présent? Son futur? La page sur laquelle il tomba d'abord était vierge. Blanche. Vide.

Il tourna la page. Blanche.  
Vide.

La suivante aussi. Et celle d'après aussi.  
Comme toutes les autres.

Le coeur battant, Asch tourna les pages à toute vitesse:

-C'est impossible! Elles sont toutes vides!

-Comme ton existence.

Asch se retourna brutalement, jetant le livre au loin dans le même mouvement:

-Qui est là?!

-Qui est là? Mais moi, bien sûr.

Asch se retourna de nouveau, de la sueur roulant le long de sa tempe:

-Luke…

Le jeune homme lui souriait, calme, paisible:

-Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie?!

-Ce livre, c'est toi. Tu n'es personne, Asch le Sanguinaire, donc, ce livre est à ton image (Il sourit) vide.

-C'est faux!

-C'est vrai, et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'es que le pâle original d'une copie mille fois plus réussie, mille fois plus aimée et choyée. Tu n'es rien ni personne.

-Arrête!

Asch empoigna brutalement Luke par le col et le plaqua contre le mur de la bibliothèque. Le visage déformé par la rage, il se rapprocha de lui, leurs nez se touchant presque:

-C'est toi qui n'es personne, sale replica! Sale voleur! Tu n'es rien! Tu n'es que mon ombre!

Luke ne cessait de sourire:

-Une ombre qui t'a éclipsé. Une ombre qui est devenue l'original, le seul, l'unique, le véritable Luke fon Fabre.

-C'est faux! (Hurla Asch) Je suis Luke! Tu n'es qu'une…

-Copie de toi-même.

Luke sourit et ferma les yeux et, l'instant d'après, Asch se retrouvait face à un miroir sans reflet. Il ne se reflétait pas dedans. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme s'il n'était personne.

Comme il écarquillait les yeux, il sentit un corps se lover dans son dos, des bras entourer sa poitrine, et un murmure chatouiller son oreille:

-Je suis toi, et tu es moi.

-C'est faux…

Haleta-t-il sans parvenir à se débattre, sans même essayer de se dégager de cette étreinte. Une étreinte douce, réelle, absolument pas violente. Juste… Maternelle, presque amoureuse. Et la voix de Luke était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

-Nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne, Asch.

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, la voix tremblante:

-Arrête…

-Et comme je ne suis que ta copie, qu'une ombre, tu en es une aussi. Cela coule de source.

-Non, arrête… Tais-toi…

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, son coeur battait à toute vitesse, ses jambes tremblaient et ses yeux le brulaient. Il avait peur.

-Ouvre les yeux, Asch.

-Non… (Il agrippa les bras de Luke, s'y accrocha comme à une bouée) Je ne veux pas…

Il avait si peur. Il avait si peur que le miroir ne lui renvoie que le reflet de Luke et que le sien soir invisible, preuve ultime de son inexistence. Il avait si peur.  
Si peur.

-Il le faut: tu dois regarder la vérité en face…

Asch sentit les mains de Luke encadrer son visage, le redresser vers le miroir, et il ouvrit les yeux: il se vit dans le miroir. Il se vit, le visage déformé par la peur et la douleur. Il se vit et il vit Luke dans son dos, la main qu'il venait de faire glisser sur son coeur:

-Nous sommes un, Asch. Et tu le sais. Ces battements de coeur en sont la preuve.

-Alors… Pourquoi mon reflet n'apparaissait pas au début?…

-Parce que tu le refusais. Tu refuses d'admettre notre lien. Tu me hais et donc, tu te hais toi-même. Tu me rejettes, et c'est toi-même que tu rejettes en faisant ça. Tu es ta propre ombre, Asch, c'est ce qui t'empêche d'être quelqu'un. De cesser d'être un souvenir.

Asch détailla son reflet, approcha ses mains de celles de Luke:

-Que dois-je faire?…

Un sourire étira les lèvres du replica:

-Accepte-moi. Accepte-toi. Fais-moi tien, et laisse-moi te faire mien: unis nous enfin, une bonne fois pour toute.

Asch se retourna lentement, posa sa main sur la poitrine de son double, comme un reflet de la main de Luke sur son torse. Doucement, leurs coeurs s'accordèrent, battirent au même rythme:

-Comment?…

-Tu le sais déjà, Asch.

Il déglutit puis, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres:

-Je dois rêver…

-En es-tu vraiment sûr, _Luke fon Fabre_?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire…

-Alors ferme les yeux: ne pense plus à rien.

Asch sentit son coeur ralentir, et, doucement, lentement, il ferma les yeux tandis que Luke approchait son visage du sien. Il n'avait plus peur. Il n'était plus seul.

Et lorsque leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs corps furent englobés d'une intense lumière dorée. La chaleur de leur étreinte et celle de cette étrange lumière se fraya un chemin dans le corps de Asch, parvint à son coeur, l'engloba de sa douceur.

Asch referma les bras sur Luke et le serra contre lui.

Il était à la fois Asch et Luke.  
Ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Il n'était plus seul.

$s$s$s$

Asch se réveilla en sursaut, la main sur le coeur, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet et le front trempé de sueur. Il s'assit brusquement sur son lit, haletant, la respiration hachée et douloureuse.  
Le souffle court, il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui, reconnut sa chambre et ses appartements, porta les mains à son front en soupirant.

Bon sang… C'était toujours pareil…  
Toutes les nuits, depuis qu'il avait revu Luke pour la première fois depuis sept ans, il était hanté par le même rêve, par le même cauchemar terriblement oppressant et réaliste à la fois.

Asch passa la main sur son front:

-Tout va bien, tout va bien… Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Comme chaque nuit, il avait pleuré sans s'en rendre compte. Comme chaque nuit, il s'allongea lentement et se força à se calmer.

Et comme chaque nuit, il se traita de tous les noms, se maudissant lui et son inconscient stupide. Il passa distraitement l'index sur ses lèvres, les joues teintées de rouge: le souvenir des lèvres de Luke sur les siennes était si réel… Tout comme celui du contact de son corps contre le sien… Tout semblait si réel, si doux…

Asch secoua la tête: n'était-ce pas le comble du narcissisme? Il était en train de tomber amoureux de son propre double. de sa propre image, de lui-même en fait… Ou bien était-ce simplement l'envie de faire comme dans on rêve: enfin réunir les deux parties de lui-même en une seule personne?

Il soupira: il ne savait plus… Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser, quoi dire… Alors, comme chaque nuit, il murmura:

-Je te déteste…

Il ne savait juste pas s'il s'adressait à Luke ou bien à lui-même…  
Peut-être aux deux à la fois…

A la fois à lui-même, et à son reflet.

* * *

Et voilou ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

On se retrouve bientôt :D

Gros bisous!


End file.
